The invention relates generally to television systems, and in particular to a device for simplifying a user""s operation of audiovisual components connected to a television.
Conventional videocassette recorders (VCRs), televisions and other television-based devices such as cable boxes are arranged to receive and record signals originating from one signal source. By way of example, many VCRs can be programmed to receive either modulated cable signals or modulated antenna (off-air VHF and UHF) signals. However, these are mutually exclusive modes, as the VCR can only be configured to receive from one or the other source as set by the user during initialization. If desired, the user can alternatively command the VCR to receive signals from line-level audio and composite video inputs, bypassing the tuner and providing a higher quality signal. In higher performance VCRs, the video signal inputs and/or outputs may be divided into separate luminance (Y) and chrominance (C) signals, which provide even greater video quality. Setting the VCR in these modes is also exclusionary in nature and depends on appropriate user commands.
Properly connecting VCRs to televisions and to other devices such as cable boxes and digital satellite television receivers is beyond the capability of many of the consumers who purchase such equipment. For example, to connect a cable box or antenna output and a digital satellite receiver to a single video recorder, which is in turn connected to a television monitor, A/B switches and/or signal splitters are required. In addition to the complex installation procedure, setting the A/B switches to perform a task such as viewing one channel from a digital satellite receiver while recording another channel from the cable box can itself become a complex undertaking. Moreover, this can degrade optimal picture quality, as switching and splitting are ordinarily done only with modulated signals.
The recording task becomes even more complex with timed recordings, for example, when the user is not present to empirically test the switch settings to verify that the proper source is connected to the VCR for recording at the proper time. By way of example, when a user wishes to make a timed videocassette recording of a program on a channel received at one of the signal sources, such as a cable box, the user must first make sure that the switches are set so that the cable box, and not some other device, is coupled to the appropriate VCR input. For a cable box, the appropriate VCR input is typically the modulated RF (e.g., 75 ohm coaxial) input jack. If the cable box is connected to the modulated input jack, then the user must program the VCR to record on either channel 3 or 4, depending upon which channel the signal is modulated onto by the cable box. The user must also tune the cable box to the appropriate channel as designated by the local cable company (e.g., channel 23 for Cinemax(copyright)). The VCR is then placed in its standby mode, while the cable box may need to be left in a powered-up condition.
The failure to precisely perform any one of these steps, and then leave the settings intact, is likely to result in improper recording. However, as can be appreciated, the steps necessary to perform the above-recording example are simply too numerous and complex for technologically unsophisticated consumers to perform. Even sophisticated consumers may occasionally become confused or otherwise fail to correctly set a switch or input the correct channel, and thus similarly fail to obtain the desired recording. Indeed, the most carefully configured settings may be defeated when another member of the household modifies the settings to temporarily view another program.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a television-based device that simplifies user operation of a plurality of signal sources.
In accomplishing that object, it is a related object to provide a videocassette recorder, television receiver, monitor or other system control device wherein the signal source is automatically selected for the user.
Another object is to provide a device of the above kind wherein the selection, connection and operation of an appropriate signal source is automatically performed for the user based upon a simple user request.
Another object is to provide a device as characterized above that utilizes the optimal signal output capabilities of a device to maximize signal quality.
Briefly, the present invention provides a device for selectively providing audiovisual signals from one of a plurality of audio/video sources to input receiving circuitry of the device. The device includes a switch for selectively connecting the selected audio/video source to the input receiving circuitry, a memory for storing information including a plurality of channels and an audio/video source corresponding to each channel, and preferably information for controlling the tuning functions of each of the audio/video sources. Channel input circuitry receives a channel request from a user, and a switch controller connected to the memory identifies the audio/video source which corresponds to the received channel request and controls the switch to connect the identified source to the input receiving circuitry. In a preferred embodiment, driving circuitry is coupled to each of the audio/video sources to control the tuning and/or other functions thereof. A driver controller connected to the memory obtains the information for controlling the tuning functions of the identified source, and controls the driving circuitry in accordance with the obtained information to tune the identified source to the requested channel.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the drawings, in which: